


Blue Jewell

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Chains, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining Keith (Voltron), Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, day 2 begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith had never seen another human before.





	Blue Jewell

Keith took a deep breath, speed increasing in frustration as he walked down the hall. The gleam purple lights of the ship followed him as the half galra found his way towards the prince’s chambers.

 _“Prince Lotor wants to talk to you,”_ Keith remembers the words his superior easily supplied. He had asked what the prince wanted but received only a grunt in response. He hadn’t done anything out of hand to reprimanded, at least not recently, so the request to see the prince really seemed oddly unusual.

Keith ran through his head a couple of possible reasons as to why he was being summoned, mentally scrolling through them as he walked further into the west wing of the ship. Whatever reason, whatever scenario his mind supplied could never prepare him for what awaited.

The moment Keith entered the room, he froze, eyes going wide at the sight in front of him.

A boy, most likely his age was sitting on the bed. He was completely naked, both his wrists were encircled by what innocently looked like golden bracelets, stuck to each other, and chained to the bed’s headboard. His head was leaning down as if he didn’t have enough strength to keep it up.

He had beautiful tanned skin, highlighting the golden bracelets and the piercings that fell down from his hard nipples.

Keith could see a flush across his neck and cheeks, his chest moving painfully, heavy breaths leaving his swollen lips. The boy bit down a moan, chains giggling as he moved to raise his head.

The half galra soldier was petrified by the hopeless blue eyes that looked back at him.

“Please…” Keith saw desperate tears forming on his eyes, his hips rocking slowly on the bed, “I’ll be good I promise… just…” The boy closed his eyes, a whimper escaping his mouth.

Purple eyes traveled down, taking in the lean figure in front of him. He noticed the trembling legs, and how his length was hard, a golden ring tightly pressed near the base, stopping him from relieving himself.

The boy let out another painful groan, tears finally falling down his face, while he moved his hips faster against the bed. Keith had a pretty good idea why.

“Humans are such needy creatures,” Another voice shook Keith awake, making him rapidly turn away from the chained boy, ashamed he was caught staring. He found the prince eyeing him amusingly, an unreadable smirk on his lips, “Don’t mind my _jewell_. He always begs to anyone he sees whenever he’s like this.”

Keith found himself swallowing hard. He had completely forgotten why he was in the prince’s chambers, to begin with. He opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. Lotor gave him a knowing smile, eyes trailing back to the naked boy, who was desperately trying to keep his voice down.

“I can understand your interest, Keith…” The prince said, and the half galra soldier didn't like where he is going, “After all, you’ve never seen another human before, am I right?”

There was no point in lying, so Keith nodded, not quite trusting his voice to respond. The prince only smiled. He seems almost too amused by the situation, “Unfortunately that’s not why I called you here,” a purple hand signals him to move closer, and Keith obeys immediately.

He knew. _It was going to be a long day._


End file.
